Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to vendor-specific docking management operations.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless docking centers (WDCs), which are also referred to as docking stations, wireless docking stations, or docks, may be used to wirelessly connect an electronic device such as a computer to various peripheral devices, including monitors, keyboards, mice, printers, scanners, cameras, and the like. The electronic devices connected with the peripheral devices through a WDC may include laptop computers, notebook computers, netbooks, tablets, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other similar electronic devices. These electronic devices are able to “dock” with a WDC and are thus also referred to as wireless dockees (WDs).
In some cases, a peripheral device may be connected to a WDC, thus allowing the features of the peripheral device to be made available to potential wireless dockees. The peripheral device may include generic features, but may also include vendor-specific features. In order to access the vendor-specific features, both the wireless dockee and the WDC should be able to communicate with the peripheral device in a way that is understandable to the peripheral device, even if vendor-specific message parameters are required.